


Nine-to-five

by orphan_account



Series: Nine-to-five 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has a nine-to-five job, but no one really knows what a "VP of Hospitality and Entertainment" really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine-to-five

Jensen has a nine to five job. He wears expensive suits, has his own office with a view. He comes in early every morning and waves hello to Dennis at the security desk, and takes the private elevator up to the executive offices. He has a fancy job title that means people regard him with respect, even though it's vague enough that no one really knows what it means.

VP of Hospitality and Entertainment.

He isn't actually responsible for the bland catered lunches at company events, nor the organization of "Potluck Wednesdays." Janine, his secretary, handles all that crap and is well compensated for it, too. Jensen's most important duty, really his only job responsibility, is to be prepared for his daily 2pm meeting with the Senior VP of their branch, Mr. Padalecki.

He spends his mornings shuffling papers and signing whatever Janine tells him to, it's all busywork anyway. She pops her head in around mid-morning with a new stack of papers he won't actually read and a sticky note in someone else's handwriting stuck to the top. "Busy day, :P - JP," it reads. Probably just a quickie then, today.

At 1pm he closes he shuts his office door and goes into the attached bathroom to get ready. It's a perk of the job, none of the other top level execs have their own en-suite complete with shower and a bathtub sized for two. Well, none of the other execs except for Mr. Padalecki, who has a connecting door to the very same bathroom.

Mr. Padalecki likes him clean and freshly shaven. Jensen has very specific instructions, not that there's anything as explicit as a written list. It comes in subtle hints, some assistant replacing the ivory soap in the bathroom with sandalwood scented body wash, a new electric razor suddenly appearing on the counter next to a pot of cherry-tinted lip gloss. Jensen showers and shaves, stands naked in front of the mirror to check himself for flaws. He pinches at the fingerprint-shaped bruises at his hips, at another set at the very top of his shoulders. Mr. Padalecki likes those; doesn't like to see them fade. Satisfied, he checks the time, so far so good.

He pulls on a fresh pair of boxers, not his own, another gift from an anonymous worker bee catering to Mr. Padalecki's needs. He puts his suit back on, checks his tie in full-length mirror, and heads out to his office. On his way out he grabs a folder at random from his desk. It seems silly to walk around the long way, out his office and ten steps down the hall to Mr. Padalecki's when there's a door right there in the bathroom, but appearances are everything.

Sophia, Mr. Padalecki's secretary, gives him a smile and nods for him to go on in. He's expected.

Mr. Padalecki is on the phone talking fast and looking stressed, but he looks up and smiles when Jensen walks in. He beckons Jensen forward, as if he needs the prompting. Jensen closes and locks the door before making his way to stand in front of Mr. Padalecki's desk.

"No, no listen to me, Murray, I don't _care_ if they're stonewalling you. We need this deal," Jared is saying emphatically. He listens for a minute, rolling his eyes. "- and I get that, I do, but you have to find a way to- "

Mr. Padalecki and whoever he's on the phone with are arguing, both cutting each other off with neither one able to finish a sentence. It goes on for a while, Jensen stands quietly and waits. Eventually it becomes obvious that the conversation is going to take more than just a few minutes. Mr. Padalecki seems to realize it as well, because he looks up from his desk and nods at Jensen, who promptly removes his jacket and tie and lays them on one of the chairs behind him. Mr. Padalecki gives him an appreciative look and another nod, Jensen has been doing this for long enough to understand the implicit order. He takes off the button-down shirt as well, now naked from the waist up, he folds the shirt neatly and adds it to the pile.

Mr. Padalecki rolls back his chair away from desk, gives Jensen just enough room to kneel between his legs. He undoes the fly and pulls down the zipper as quietly as he can. There's no change in his irritated tone of voice, still talking to Murray or whoever about market shares and corporate contracts, but now Mr. Padalecki is smiling. Jensen already knows his day has been productive.

He pulls out Mr. Padalecki's dick, palms him until he starts to get hard. He leans in, opens his mouth wide and guides Mr. Padalecki's dick inside. He presses his tongue flat along the underside, huffing out breath through his nose and sinking down slow until it's hitting the back of his throat. After months at this, he's well past the point of choking back a gag reflex. He glances up through his eyelashes, sees Jared biting his lip to keep quiet and not groan into his bluetooth headset.

Mr. Padalecki's hand tangles in his hair; Jensen's been growing it out ever since Sophia had started canceling all of his hair cut appointments. He still had no idea how she'd managed that. Watching Mr.Padalecki's face for any more of a reaction, Jensen sees Mr. Padalecki bring one finger up to his lips in a universal 'be quiet' gesture. Jensen deliberately blinks back, it's the easiest way to acknowledge his understanding. Mr. Padalecki lowers his hand and reaches out to the recessed panel on his desk, presses a few buttons with familiar ease and suddenly he can hear another man's voice talking urgently.

"Jay-man, are you even listening to me?"

_Shit._ He's on loudspeaker.

Mr. Padalecki just grips the back of his neck and pulls him in closer, forcing his cock farther down Jensen's throat. Jensen slams his eyes shut and digs his fingers into his thighs to keep from groaning. Jensen can barely breathe, mouth full and stretched wide, and there's no discreet way to gasp for air. Mr.Padalecki covers for him, babbles on about who cares while Jensen sloppily swallows him down. He can feel the tension in the muscles of Mr.Padalecki's legs, bracketing his shoulders, knows he must be close.

Jensen opens his eyes just in time to see Mr. Padalecki stuff his fist into his mouth and bite down, stifling his moan as he comes. Jensen's eyes flutter closed again as he works to swallow Mr.Padalecki's release. He works Mr. Padalecki through his orgasm, not even trying to control his breathing. He's lost feeling in his fingers, still clenched tightly in the fabric of his slacks.

At some point, Mr. Padalecki must have managed to end the call, or maybe he just hung up on the guy. Jensen doesn't much care. Mr. Padalecki's eyes are hooded and he looks relaxed; a job well done.

"Shall we?" Mr Padalecki asks but doesn't wait for an answer as he helps Jensen up and they make their way towards the bathroom. Jensen's legs are a little numb from kneeling for so long, so he's thankful for Mr.Padalecki's grip on his arm, steering him. Mr. Padalecki wipes off with a damp washcloth, a little sweaty but otherwise perfectly presentable. Jensen is a mess. "Show me, " Mr. Padalecki orders.

Jensen undoes his fly, lets his pants fall to the floor to reveal the sticky mess in his boxers. Mr. Padalecki gives him a giddy smile, looking more like a six year old than a powerful executive. He reaches out as if to touch the front of Jensen's boxers, but apparently changes his mind and reaches around to slip his hand under the waistband at the back. He casually traces down the curve of Jensen's ass, presses a finger inside the slick hole. Jensen always likes to be prepared.

Mr. Padalecki curses, leans down to rest his forehead against Jensen's bare shoulder. He moves his finger in and out, teasing but not taking it further.

"I don't have time right now, I got a deal going south at the New York office..." Mr. Padalecki says, mostly to himself. "Can you stay late?"

Jensen flushes, his friends already call him a workaholic. God, if they only knew.

"Of course, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [spnkink_meme](http://community.livejournal.com/spnkink_meme/) prompt: CEO Jared Padalecki was powerful enough that he never had to wait for anything he wanted. So when he hired Jensen Ackles as VP of Hospitality &amp; Entertainment no one really thought much of it.
> 
> What they didn't know was that Jensen's sole purpose was to "meet" with Jared everyday and suck Jared's dick and/or get fucked over Jared's desk.


End file.
